Emergence of a Forgotten One
by DeathAngelWolf
Summary: The Horus Heresy is in full swing, nearing already its climactic end at the Battle for Terra. Before such a thing could come to pass, the Emperor makes a fateful decision that will turn the course of history. The Assassination of Horus, to cut the head off the rebellion. Sending his best Assassin to Mars, all does not go according to plan and Chaos ensues.


**Emergence of a Forgotten One**

**Prologue**

_Exitus Acta Probat: The Outcome Justifies the Deed._

* * *

_The Horus Heresy is in full swing. The Imperium is wracked by vicious civil war, with brothers fighting brothers, man against man. Everything burns; all that was created by the Great Crusade lost to fighting and death. With renegades and heretics everywhere, and no end in sight to this horrific conflict, the Emperor of Mankind makes a decision that may end the war eternally. _

_The Assassination of Horus must happen, before more life is lost and nothing is retrievable from this terrible war. Even as the battle rages around Mars, heading for Terra; a desperate gamble is played against long odds._

_"Send in our best Assassin," The Emperor ordered, "White Death."_

_His words had echoed about the room, with the Terran Council all staring as if they weren't sure they'd heard him correctly. "My Lord, is that wise? Mars burns, should we truly risk such an asset?" The Lord Commander of the Astra Militarum stated._

_"Terra is prepared for invasion, my Emperor." Malcador the Sigillite added, referencing the incredible bastion that was the Imperial Palace with arms raised._

_"My orders will not be questioned my friends," The Emperor replied, gesturing to a tactical display that indicated Imperial Navy vessels reporting locations of Heretic fleets and forces. "That armada is full of Traitor Legions, with full support from Heretic Imperial Armies. Not that I doubt the defense of our bastion... But we must ensure the snake is cut off at the head when they arrive, to cripple their morale and break their backs."_

_There were a few rumbles of discontent, before all fell silent as the Emperor summoned a runner. "Call upon him, the White Death. Go with all speed, stop for nothing."_

_"Yes my Emperor." The runner replied, saluting before hastening off to perform his leader's command._

_"Now, let us turn to focus our defense..." _

* * *

_The runner arrived, breathless, to the main entrance of his objective. Located in the nearby mountains, far from prying eyes, a single obsidian door jutted from the natural rock. Borne upon its surface, the symbol of the Officio Assassinorum. Buzzing in, he called down the vox near the blast doors before they suddenly opened. A single man stepped out, clad in black armor that seemed sleek and freshly polished. Grey fatigues matched, and with his height and build he exuded a sense of fear and death. His face hidden by a helmet, and in his hands was gripped a massive sniper rifle; w__ith a knife at his thigh and pistol at his hip. _

_He looked down upon the man before whispering, "I heard you from a mile away, what business do you have here?"_

_"Emperor's orders..." The runner proclaimed, hoarsely. "Assassination mission, highest priority."_

_"Target?" The man asked in response, shouldering his weapon._

_"Horus,"_

_"It shall be done." He answered, cutting the young man off before he could give details._

_"Bu..."_

_"It shall be done." He repeated, turning on his heel as the massive doors closed behind him automatically. _

_Making for the hangers, buried deep within the mountain itself; the Assassin said nothing further as his mind instantly became devoted to just this one target and nothing else._

* * *

_The war waged on for weeks, months on end. Mars itself falling completely to Heresy, with Horus leading the way. The few defenders left, ravaged by Daemons and Traitors, still hold on desperately. Among them, yet not participating in the defense, is the single Assassin. Trekking day after day, without rest, he tracks his target ruthlessly. Dedicating himself to only one shot for his kill, he conserves his ammunition and reserves himself from being sighted by the Traitors. After weeks of stalking, gathering intelligence, murdering Commanders to draw out the intended target, he lays in wait for his prey. With weapon in hand, sighted down the expanse of the red planet's roving hills, he is prepared for this one shot._

_As his target enters sight, with full complement of guard, he is ready to fire, when out of nowhere an ambush is sprung by the few defenders of Mars. The plan is ruined! As dozens of Skitarii swarm and assail Horus and his guard, the Assassin lets out a single curse and rises to change position and try to realign his shot on the retreating he moves, a single Sorceress of Tzeentch reveals herself. With powers unfathomable and incalculable, she seizes the Assassin in her grip. Lifting him high, she casts him far before opening a large rift in the Warp. "The Warp shall enjoy tearing you apart, Imperial." She laughed,_

_"Your name..." He growled, as her grip tightened. _

_"Silvia." She stated, smiling before throwing him to be devoured within the Warp's clutches._

_"I will find you Silvia," He began, drawing his rifle and chambering a special bolt. "And the White Death shall come for you when you least expect it." Firing one round, a tracker round, he scored a hit into her shoulder that made her cry out in pain as he flew through the rift just before it closed._

* * *

The Warp is known by much of mankind, though not in the way of which its true form exists. To man, the Warp is a dangerous realm of which travel between planetary systems and sectors takes place. It is a gateway between parts of the galaxy-at-large, with the psychic might of the Astronomican Beacon acting as a guide for all ships that speed through its winding depths. Without the Emperor to keep the Beacon lit, all travel is far too dangerous to be attempted. Even a short distance between planets is far too risky.

As the Horus Heresy enters its final stages, the Astronomican finds itself for even but a brief moment deactivated. The Emperor's strength ceases coursing through it, and though gone for only a few seconds before Malcador the Sigillite replaced him it is enough time to allow the Warp to have its dark, twisted way.

Free to act without the Emperor's suppression of it, the malevolent creatures that stalk the infinitive tunnels of the warp emerge. If only for a few seconds in the material realm, it very well could be billions of years to those trapped within, as time is irrelevant to this soup of creation and destruction. Tortures, endless, tortures. Things a man could never dream of, even in his darkest hours.

That is what the Warp did, as the Assassin drifted through its horrid tunnels. He could not fight back, nor could he kill himself to end the pain. All he could do, is endure. Though through however long he as trapped, he would emerge alive; He would not, however, emerge well.

With mind shattered, broken beyond anyone's repair, the White Death was forced planet-side and spit forth from the maw of a massive warp portal. Hurtling towards the surface, the Imperial Assassin's last thought and sight was of a night time star, twinkling in his eye, as he crashed into the side of a building.

* * *

There was a shriek cast up in the air, distinctly female, as something strange and large smashed through the roof of the house. Though young, the scream near-instantly silenced as though ashamed of such a noise escaping. Moving to investigate, the female found herself staring into the fog. Watching closely, she observed a tall, slender form rise out of an apparent crater. The strange shadow looked to her, with one eye glowing crimson and the other flickering on and off constantly. A few small sparks cast off the creature's body at several spots, to which confused the female slightly as she tilted her head and took a step closer. "Hey!" She called abruptly, "What's the big idea!? Crashing through my house like that!?"

With eyesight snapping directly onto the female now, the form made approach. Stepping from the fog, the creature made itself fully known. "Sweet Celestia!" The female hollered, "What are you!?" The last part wasn't out of fear, more so curiosity, as the strange being looked itself over for the first time.

Black skin suit, harness to carry equipment, strange helmet that seemed to have different capabilities. A large sniper rifle, pistol, knife. Body sculpted as if chiseled from stone. Looking down now, staring to get a good look through the one helmet lens that still functioned, the creature tilted its own head as if confused.

A young mare, much smaller than normal. Cyan fur, wings, rainbow mane and tail, magenta eyes, cloud with red, blue, and yellow lightning coming from it on its flanks. "Hey, buddy? You okay?" She gave a wave with her hoof, as if trying to get his attention fully.

Falling back, having determined the voice came from nowhere else but the mare, the strange being crawled backwards until he hit a wall that felt like it was made of clouds and was halted there. "W...What are you?" He asked, his voice quivering ever so slightly.

"You answer me first, I asked you earlier bub." The mare replied, taking a step closer.

"N...Not a step closer or I'll..." Drawing the pistol, he aimed it to her shakily before watching as she backed off.

"Calm down sissy, there's no need to do anything stupid now." She made a gesture with her hoof that she would stay where she was, relieving the creature a moment.

"I don't k...know what I...I am." he finally stated, quietly.

"Well you look awesome, I'll give you that." the strange mare replied, giving what he took for a small smile. "Well, my name's Rainbow Dash, coolest Pegasus around, and you better remember it."

"T..." The creature paused, thinking deeply for a moment and searching for any remnants of his shattered psyche a memory of who he was. "Telios..." He said, finally. "My name is Telios... I am a man."

"Coolio to know," Dash said, although her eyes looked up to the hole in her roof. "Well Telios, mind telling me why you flew through the roof of my house?"

Wha?" He managed, before looking up and seeing the large hole he had created upon his entry. "I...I don't remember..." He whispered, dejectedly, before returning his gaze to the strange Pegasus that still stood before him and wondering indeed how he had come to land in such a strange place as this.

* * *

_**Hello once again audience, this is author DeathAngelWolf here. I'm just checking in with you all to see how you feel about both the Prologue and the story thus far. Did you enjoy it? Did you dislike it? Are you somewhat in the middle? Either way, would you kindly leave me a review or even P.M. me about your thoughts if you'd like; and remember to like or fave the story if you enjoyed it. Also, I'd be interested to hear from those who do dislike the story especially, more so for their reasons of dislike and to see if I can change to become better at what I do.**_

_**This is author DeathAngelWolf, signing off for now.**_


End file.
